1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns antenna systems, and more particularly ring focus antennas configured for concurrent multi-band operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has arisen an increasing demand for microwave satellite communication antennas that have the ability to concurrently operate on multiple frequency bands. In those situations where a single coaxial feed for multiple bands is desired, it can be challenging to maintain existing system performance specifications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,834 B1 to Durham et al. (hereinafter Durham), concerns a multi-band shaped ring focus antenna. In Durham, a pair of interchangeable, diversely shaped, close proximity-coupled sub-reflector-feed pairs are used for operation at respectively different spectral frequency bands. Swapping out the subreflector/feed pairs changes the operational band of the antenna. Accordingly, that system does not offer concurrent operation on spectrally offset frequency bands.
One approach to providing multi-band operation for a ring-focus antenna involves the use of coaxial antenna feeds. These types of feeds typically involve the placement of a first waveguide feed coaxially within a second waveguide feed. The second waveguide feed in some instances is a corrugated horn with a profiled taper. A corrugated horn antenna typically includes circumferential slots, or corrugations, along the interior walls of the antenna. Another advantage of the corrugated horn antenna is that it typically can be operated over a larger bandwidth as compared to a horn antenna having smooth walls. Still, these types of coaxial feeds using profiled horns are not suitable for all band combinations.
A second type of multi-band ring-focus feed is a hybrid horn system. These types of feeds also make use of a first horn positioned coaxially within a second horn. One unique feature of the hybrid horn feed system relates to the distinct way in which each of the first and second coaxial horns interact with a sub-reflector of the ring-focus antenna. In particular, the relative spacing between the outer coaxial horn and the sub-reflector can be selected to be less than about 1 wavelength. Positioned in this way, the sub-reflector is in the near field of the outer horn. The outer coaxial horn and the sub-reflector are said to operate in a coupled configuration. Conversely, the relative spacing between the inner coaxial horn and the sub-reflector can be more than about 8 wavelengths so that the sub-reflector is positioned in the far field relative to the inner horn. Accordingly, the inner coaxial horn and the sub-reflector are said to operate in a de-coupled configuration. These hybrid horn feeds for multi-band operation have been successful for some, but not all, band combinations.
Yet another solution that has been proposed for providing a multi-band ring-focus antenna involves the use of antennas that have co-located sub-reflectors or co-located main-reflectors. These designs have proven especially useful where it is desirable to utilize either an existing main reflector or where design requirements involve particularly complex frequency plans. However, designs for co-located sub-reflectors or co-located main reflectors usually involve frequency selective surfaces (FSS) and light weight materials. Accordingly, these types of systems can be relatively expensive to manufacture.